sky pirates
by LuciaDuvant
Summary: Vaan wants to become a sky pirate, Balthier isnt sure this is a good idea. Fran is drunk and putting suggestions forward. Oneshot. contains suggestive yaoi.


sky pirates 

ok, so i'm hopeless at choosing titles. FFXII mini-fic, complete, one-shot that I started whilst in the bath the other night, and finished whilst sat in the sun a couple of hours ago. Its just a bit of fun. Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vaan, Fran and Balthier or FFXII I am borrowing them for the length of this story and then they can go back to doing whatever they were doing before this story began. thx.

* * *

"I just wanna join you and become a sky pirate." Vaan stood behind them in the bar and protested.  
"What he actually means is he wants to be an ass pirate and join you," whispered Fran to Balthier, who turned to look at her.  
"Well he can be one elsewhere, I'm not interested." retorted Balthier.  
"Haven't you seen the way he looks at you?" giggled Fran, "like he just wants to..."  
"Enough!" Balthier stood up sharply from his bar stool and turned to Vaan, folding his arms he said, "So you want to be a sky pirate - Why?"  
"Well I want to be like you. I want the fame and fortune."  
"Oh, so you want your face plastered over WANTED posted all over the universe." Balthier said sarcastically.  
"Umm, well I hadn't really thought about it like that."  
"Well that's the price of the fame." Balthier took a sip of his drink.  
"But theres still the fortune" Vaan looked eager   
"We get by, its meagre after expenses."  
"But theres always enough left over to pay for his entourage of rent boys." Fran giggled into her drink.  
"FRAN!" Balthier turned round and scowled at her.  
"Rent what?" Vaan wondered.  
"Nothing! Fran here is rather drunk, and tends to say whatever she feels like. Ignore her."  
She swivelled round on her bar stool "Perhaps you could become a rent boy if you want the fortune - he pays well!" she motioned to Balthier, who put his head in his hands.  
"What's it involve?" Vaan asked her.  
"Well you have to submit to his every whim and pleasure." She was enjoying this conversation, however Balthier wasn't.  
"Erm, ok." Vaan agreed.  
Balthier shook his head in desperation. "NO absolutely NOT"  
"But he'll be cheaper than your usual boys!" she said   
"I happen to like my usual boys"  
"Ah, so you do admit it!" She stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Damn!"  
"At least take him along for a testdrive."  
"NO - and that's final!"

* * *

Vaan walked into the ship's lounge area he was wearing the skimpiest pair of denim shorts ever, that didn't have enough material to leave anything to the imagination. Balthier was nowhere to be found. Fran though he was hiding, she was right. She found him in his study.  
"Don't you want to see his body? he looks hot." Fran giggled.  
Balthier removed his feet from the desk, stood up and picked up his half filled glass of whisky. "That's it, I want him off this ship as of now. If you think he's that hot, Fran, you have him."  
Fran shook her head, "he's not my type, I prefer men to look like men, he just looks too much like a girl - just your type."  
Balthier looked out of the window into the clouds "we'll lose him at the next port - if he goes out looking like that he'll get picked up in no time, at least he'll be away from here. Fran why do you persist in talking to such pathetic creatures?"  
"Well I thought you'd like a change."  
He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes "No."

* * *

When they arrived at the next town, Balthier said to Vaan "We're just stopping here to stock up on provisions, here's 20k go and get some items, we're gonna look round the port and check on jobs. We'll be here for about an hour." he almost pushed Vaan out of the door.  
"But.."  
"Yes?" Balthier stood in the doorway.  
"Don't you think I should get dressed first?"  
"You're wearing clothes, what's wrong with those?"  
Vaan looked at his shorts, "oh...er...nothing"  
"Right have fun wandering round and don't be late back."  
"er.. ok." Vaan walked off somewhat confused.  
Balthier and Fran followed him out onto the port lounge and pretended to wander around whilst they watched Vaan leave into town.  
"Right, he's gone, lets go" Balthier grabbed Fran and pulled her back to the ship.  
"Running away again Balthier?" she smiled at him   
"Of course, better to run away and fight another day than be stuck with something you don't want - he'll be fine. He has money, provisions and with a body like that he'll not want for anything."

With that they departed the port, each party leaving the other to their own fates.

THE END


End file.
